Protecting Stars Hollow
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: The War of the Realms have began. This is the Gilmore Girls story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The War of Realms……..Protecting Stars Hollow.

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: The War of the Realms have began. This is the Gilmore Girls story.

Rating: PG to PG 13

Timeline: Current Season of Gilmore Girls. AU. Begins same time as the story, The Time of Prophecy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I just own the idea of The War of the Realms.

Feedback: please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me when you do.

Chapter 1.……..

Stars Hollow………… The Gilmore house, (Lorelai and Rory's)…… Dec. 17, 2002

Lorelai came awake slowly. She then raised her head and shook it. She wondered to herself, why she had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. After what had happened a week ago with Rory and Luke's, she was somewhat weirded out at fallen asleep in weird places. 

After another couple of minutes she got up and made a pot of coffee. When it was done, she got herself a cup and then walked into the living room. She then turned on the television. When she saw the news story that was on, she dropped the cup she was holding. When it hit the coffee table the cup shattered. 

Rory woke up and climbed out of bed. She stretched and then walked into the kitchen. She was making herself a cup of coffee when she heard something shatter in the living room. She then ran into the living room.

When she got there she saw a broken coffee cup on the coffee table. She looked up and saw her mother standing, shocked, looking at something on the TV. Rory looked at the TV, and saw the news report.

News………

Announcer: "The Missouri State Highway patrol are still trying to figure out what happened. The only thing that they are saying is this is not the work of terrorists. But the are unsure of what was able to sink the entire city. "

It then showed a shot from a helicopter. It showed a large lake. In the lake the people that was watching saw the tops of several buildings. And almost in the middle of the lake was the top of the Arch.

Announcer: "The local Highway patrol are calling this lake, the Lake of the Arch."

Gilmore house………

Lorelai shook her head and looked at her daughter, and saw that she was crying. She also noticed that she herself was crying. They then wrapped each other in a big hug, then sat on the floor crying on each others shoulder.

Meanwhile…….. Luke's Diner…….

Jess got out of bed and turned the TV on. When he saw the news story, he quickly ran downstairs. He came into the diner proper. And went behind the counter. He went over to the radio and turned it on. He then turned and said to Luke, "Luke you have to listen to this news report."

Jess then turned the radio up so that everyone in the diner could hear what was happening. When they did their was a stunned silence.

Stars Hollow………..outdoors……

Through out town there was people standing and sitting around, in stunned and shocked silence. Several people were openly crying.

The Gilmore House……..(Emily and Richard's)……….Dec. 18, 2002

Emily was walking through the living, and she stopped when the phone rang. Instead of waiting for Maria, the maid, to pick it up, she picked it up her self.

She said, "Hello, Gilmore residence. Emily speaking."

The voice said, "Hey Aunt Emily. Its me, your nephew Matt."

Emily said, "Hey Matt. How is Sunnydale?"

Matt said, "It's great. The reason that I called is I was wondering if Maria, was there?"

Emily said, "Yes. Just a minute I'll get her."

Emily held the phone down and yelled, "Maria pick up the phone."

In the kitchen Maria reached over and picked up the phone. She then said, "I've got it Mrs. Gilmore." Emily then hung up. 

Maria then said into the phone, "This is Maria. Who is this?"

Matt said, "Maria, it's me Matt. I just called to tell you that I heard earlier today, that the Watcher's Council is gone."

Maria asked, "What do you mean gone?"

Matt said, "The building just exploded. The council was inside when it blew up. I'm sorry."

Maria shook her head. She then asked, "What am I going to do now?"

Matt said, "As of right now, you and any other watcher still alive are working for me. You are to stay there. Also, I am sending a young man named, Daniel Osborne, to Stars Hollow. Every one calls him Oz. I am sending him to help protect Stars Hollow, and to protect my cousins, Lorelai, and Rory. Also, you should know Oz, is a werewolf."

Maria said, "What do you mean by sending a werewolf to a peaceful town like this?"

Matt said, "He is a good guy. And he also has complete control over his wolf side. Oh yeah. Rory already knows about vampires. But Lorelai does not. I need you to tell her about them and make sure they both , and the entire town is ready for what is coming."

Maria asked, "Matt, what is coming?"

Matt said, "I'll tell you what is coming. A War against Evil itself."

TBC………………….. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.……….

Stars Hollow………. Luke's Diner………. Street……..12/17/02

Daniel Osborne, aka Oz, stood outside the diner that Matt had told him that the two Gilmore's like to frequent. He was about to go inside and see if they were there when a young women walked up to him and asked, "Excuse me, are you Daniel Osborne?"

Oz turned and looked at the women. A thought went through his head, She is cute. He then said, "Yes I am. But everyone calls me Oz. And who are you?"

Maria smiled, she then said, "My name is, Maria Fitzgerald. I work for the new Watcher's Council, under Mr. Summers."

Oz nodded and then said, "Let me guess Matt sent you here also.?"

Maria shook her head said, "No, actually I was already in the area. I was assigned to the area by the old régime. I was here watching a potential slayer. Her name is Lane Kim. Why did Matt send you here?"

Oz said, "Why don't we go inside and then we can talk instead, of standing here."

Maria nodded and they went inside the diner.

Luke's Diner……..inside…….

Maria and Oz walked in and both of them noticed that nether of the Gilmore's, Lorelai, or Rory, was there. They took a table and sat down. Luke walked over and asked for their orders. They gave them then waited until he walked away.

Oz then said, "Well three days ago I was in Tibet, investigating the death of a young girl." 

Maria looked at him and asked, "How did she die?"

Oz said, "She was stabbed to death. The thing was there was another dead body next to it. The thing is the other body had no eyes. Where the should have been there was symbols."

Maria looked at Oz in shock, "What was it?"

Oz thought for a moment, Oz then said, "Well when I saw it, it reminded me of something Buffy, had fought almost four years ago." Oz stopped speaking when Luke delivered their food. After he left Oz then continued. "The thing was a Bringer. Or Harbringer."

Maria looked confused. She then asked, "What is a Bringer?"

Oz took a bite of his burger. Then he said, "They are the High Priests of the First. And before you ask, I am talking about the First Evil."

Maria stared at Oz and thought back to the phone call from Matt the day before. He had said that they were preparing for a war against Evil itself. She just did not understand until right now.

Oz then continued, "It was while I was there doing that, when Matt called me up and asked me to return to the states. More specifically He wanted me to come here to Stars Hollow to start teaching his cousins, well mostly his cousin Rory, how to protect themselves."

Maria asked, "Why Rory?"

Oz answered after taking another bite of his burger, "Well from what Matt told me is that she is a potential slayer. Plus he also said that there was two more girls in this area, a Paris something or other, I don't remember what he said her last name was. And the one you mentioned, Lane Kim. I am also here to teach them. That and I am to get this town ready for what is coming."

Maria looked at Oz in surprise. Matt, or the old Council, never mentioned that there was two other potentials in this area. She would have to talk to Matt about withholding information from her.

Two hours later……… Independence Inn………

Lorelai is puttering around the front desk when a twenty-something young man walked into the room. She looked up at him and noticed that she had never seen him around town before. She watched him as he walked up to the counter. She then said, "Hi. My name is Lorelai Gilmore, and welcome to the Independence Inn."

Oz looked at Lorelai, and then said, "Lorelai Gilmore?" She nodded, Oz then said, "My name is Daniel Osborne, I am a friend of Matt Summers, your cousin."

Lorelai looked at Oz in surprise. She then asked, "Mr. Osborne, you are a friend of Matt's?"

Oz nodded and then said, "Yes. And please call me Oz. Everybody does. Matt asked me to come here to check on you and your daughter."

Lorelai looked confused. She then asked, "Why?"

Oz then said, "I presume, you have heard about some of the things going on?" Lorelai nodded. Oz then continued, "Well there is something coming. And Matt wanted to know that you guys will be okay."

Lorelai asked, "What is coming?"

Oz shook his head. He then said, "Maybe we can talk later. Its not a good idea to talk about it in public right now. Now may I rent a room?"

Lorelai shook his head and then said, "Yes, ok." She then assigned a room for him. She then gave him her home address, she then said, "Come by my house in three hours. Both My daughter, and I will be home. And bring some take out." 

Oz nodded and said thank you. He then went to the room assigned to him.

Three hours later………. Gilmore House…..(Lorelai's and Rory's)

Rory left her room and walked into the living room. When she got there she saw that her mother was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. She then asked, "So are we going over to Luke's for dinner?"

Lorelai looked up from the magazine and said, "No. We are going to have a guest over for dinner. Plus he is bringing some take out."

Meanwhile………Outside the house…….

Oz pulled up in his van and shut it off. As he was walking up to the house he stopped. He could swear that he smelled a vampire nearby. He looked around and then shook his head.

The vampire watched as Oz walked to the porch. It then slowly crept up behind Oz. Not knowing that Oz already knew he was behind him. 

When Oz mounted the porch, he place the food he had down and then pulled a stake out of his jacket. He then turned and said to the vamp, "Don't you know its not nice to try to sneak up on a werewolf?"

Inside the house……..

Rory sat up from were she was sitting. Lorelai looked at her curiously. She then asked, "What is it?"

Rory stood up and then said, "I thought I heard something outside." She then walked over to the door. Her mother followed her. When they opened the door they were both in time to see Oz standing off against someone else.

Rory saw the face of the person and knew that it was a vampire. It was the first vampire she had seen since the one she saw the last time Matt was there.

Lorelai just stood and stared at this weird guy with a strange facial problem. She was very equally shocked when Oz jumped forward a shoved a piece of wood into the guy's chest. Then the guy just exploded into dust.

After dusting the vampire, Oz turned around and saw that the little show had been seen. He was about to try to explain, but Rory beat him to it. Rory said, "That was a vampire."

Oz looked at her and asked, "Should we probably take your mom inside?"

Rory turned and noticed that her mom had fainted. She then was about to try to pick her up when Oz stepped forward and picked up Lorelai. Oz then said, "Please grab that bag." He indicated a brown paper bag sitting on the porch. 

Rory nodded then picked up the bag. She then went back inside.

Inside the house……..Minutes later……..

Oz helped wake Lorelai up. After she came awake, she looked at Oz and said, "Tell me what is going on. And what the hell was that thing?"

Oz shook his head. He then indicated for Rory to also sit down. He then started to talk. "Okay. First, that thing was a vampire. And yes they are real. And they are everywhere. Second the reason that I am here in Stars Hollow, is that Matt sent me here. He wanted to know, that with the evil that is coming to this world, you two would be ready. The war has started already, but its effects are just now being seen. First, was St. Louis. Then a office building in London, the home of the Watcher's Council, was destroyed. I am here to teach both of you, and plus the rest of this town how to fight vampires. And other evil creatures."

Lorelai sat watching Oz as he was speaking. She asked, "What other types of evil creatures are out their?"

Oz thought for moment then said, "All kinds. From Demons to Vampires. And there are others less describable. Plus there are some that are not so evil."

Rory asked, "Like what?"

Oz tilted his head and then said, "Like me for instance."

Rory asked, "Your human. Aren't you?"

Oz shook his head and then said, "I am human. But I am also a werewolf."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "You can't be a werewolf. Everybody knows that on a full moon, like tonight, is when a werewolf is out."

Oz laughed and then said, "I am a werewolf." He then took the necklace that he was wearing, out from under his shirt. He then let the two girls look at it. He then said, "With this amulet, that your cousin Matt gave to me, I can control my wolf side. I will show you."

Oz stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He indicated for Lorelai and Rory to stay where they were. HE then started to wolf out. Rory was fascinated at his change. But Lorelai was a little scared. After Oz fully wolfed out, he change back. He then said, "Like I said I am a werewolf. And now can we eat before the food gets cold." He then smiled at the two girls. 

They then started to eat.

Next day………..12/18/02.…………….. Luke's Diner……..

Oz was sitting in the diner waiting on Maria to get there. He went over what he talked about the night before with Lorelai, and Rory. He told them a lot about what goes bump in the night. But he did not get around to telling Rory that she is a potential slayer. He knew that Matt wanted all remaining potentials to head to Sunnydale, but Matt had also told him to keep Rory, Paris, and Lane here in Stars Hollow. 

This little lunch meeting with Maria was to get them both ready, to start, training, the three girls on how to be slayers.

Maria walked in and went to the table Oz was sitting at. She sat down and the two started to talk. She asked, "Did you tell Rory last night?"

Oz shook his head. He then said, "No. But I asked her to invite Lane and Paris over to her place tonight, so I could tell all three of them at once."

They then talked about how they were going to tell the girls.

Later that night……….. Rory's and Lorelai's house………

Oz looked around the living room. He then looked at the people sitting in the room. Maria, a watcher, Lorelai, Matt's cousin and Rory's mother. And the three teenagers, Rory, Paris, and Lane, all three potential slayers.

He shook his head then started. "Okay if all of you could please be quiet, then I could tell you why you guys are here." They quieted down. Oz then said, "Ok. Each of you three girls have a destiny in front of you. Not exactly the one you thought you had. Each of you is a potential slayer."

Paris looked at then asked, "If I may ask, What is a slayer?"

Oz said, "In every generation a girl is chosen, one girl in all of the world that has the power to fight the vampires, demons, and other evil creatures. She is the slayer."

Lane looked at Oz in surprise, she then said, "There is no such thing as vampires and slayers."

Oz chuckled then said, "Yes there is. I have been around three different slayers. One of them is still living even know she has been dead twice. And vampires are very real."

Rory shook her head and said to Lane, "They are real, believe me. I saw Oz here, dust one last night. Plus almost a year ago when my cousin Matt was here, he saved me from a vampire."

Oz held his hands up and then said, "Yes. I did dust a vampire last night. Also I have dusted many vampires over the last few years."

Paris then asked, "You said that the slayer is a girl, yet your saying that you have dusted vampires. Does that make you a slayer?"

Oz shook his head and said, "No I am not a slayer, only a girl can be a slayer. I am a werewolf. Plus I am a watcher. It is my job, and Maria's here, to teach you three how to protect yourselves. Both from vampires and other things."

Oz stopped when he started to smell a somewhat familiar scent. He stood and indicated for the girls to stay. He went out side.

Outside the house…………

Oz stepped outside and looked around. After a moment he then saw what he had smelled. It was a Bringer. 

He then shout for Maria to protect the girls. He then partially wolfed out, to what he liked to call his warrior wolf. He then attacked the bringer. Then two more bringers came out of the night and leapt to the attack. Oz knocked the knife out of one of their hands and snapped its neck. He then picked up the knife and proceeded to use it on the other two.

When all three of the Bringers was dead, Oz de-wolfed. He then turned and said to Maria, "Help me get rid of these." 

It took them a hour to get rid of the bodies of the three bringers.

Hour and half later……… inside the house………

Oz dropped the three daggers that had belonged to the bringers, onto the coffee table. He then said, "Those three will not be the only ones. There will be more. When I have no idea. But starting tomorrow, me and Maria, will start teaching you three how to fight. And then when we are sure you three are ready, each of you will be given one of these daggers."

After saying this Oz reached down and picked the daggers up. He then said, goodnight and he then left to go back to the inn.

Lorelai allowed Paris and Lane to spend the night. She also asked Maria to stay so the two of them could talk.

TBC……………………………


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.…….

Stars Hollow………..Gilmore house……….12/27/03

Rory is sitting in her room doing home work, and thinking about what's happened over the last week. She found out that she was a potential slayer. And that two of her friends were also. Plus Oz had told them that some thing was coming. And that the entire town had to be to be ready. Already, Luke, Dean, Jess, and some others had started, to train with Oz and Maria. She knew that it would take up a lot of her time, but it was exciting. 

Rory turned her head and looked at her clock. She saw the time and she quickly got up and ran out the door. She was late for her training.

Stars Hollow……Street……….

Lane is walking down the street on her way to Oz's training area. A lot has changed in her life in the past week. After learning from Oz that she was a potential slayer, she found out from her mom, that she had known since Lane had been five years old. And the only reason that nothing was ever done before this was, Lane's mom wanted to protect her from, a life of death.

Lane shook her head and she quickened pace. She didn't want to be late for training.

Oz's Training Area…….

Paris sat on the ground stretching, and waiting for the others to get there. She looked around at the others that were already there. Most of them didn't know what a slayer even was, yet they were getting a slayer's training. Before last week she didn't even know what a slayer was let alone, that maybe someday, she could potentially be one. She was glad that she had something since she found out that Harvard, didn't want her. Yet she now had a destiny and she even had a boyfriend.

She shook her head and she slowly stood up and watched as Rory and Lane, came running up. Late of course.

Oz's training Area…….. Later………

Oz stood back as he watched as Maria showed the class, a certain move. He thought that things had really changed in the past week and even in the last month for himself. First it was the phone call from Matt, making him a watcher in the new council Matt had set up, then him coming to Stars Hollow, and becoming Rory's Watcher. Then after getting here meeting, and falling for Maria, a fellow Watcher. He was enjoying0 himself, even know Matt has said that Evil was coming to the entire world. 

Oz shook his head, and thought that never in a million years did he expect to become a watcher to a entire town.

Old Building outside Stars Hollow………12/29/03

A dark figure looks around the room at its minions. He then said, "Listen in a couple days, this town is going to be ours. We just have to wait until we see the sign."

The minions all grunted and started to get ready.

TBC…………… 


	4. Beginning of the Year Darkness

Chapter 4.……….. Beginning of the Year of Darkness………..

Stars Hollow………. 12/30/02.………….. Oz's Training Area……..

Oz is standing around watching as the people are training. Oz looks over towards where Jess is and shakes his head. Then Oz stands very still, and starts to sniff the air. He then spun and shouted, "Heads up everyone. Demon coming."

When this was shouted, several people was shocked and scared. But Rory, Paris, Lane, Dean, Jess, Luke, Maria, and Lorelai, stood their ground and were then ready for the demon. Oz, and Maria proceeded to quickly hand out weapons.

Rory held the axe that was given her. Paris took a practice swing with the sword she now held. Lane checked the crossbow that she was holding. They then stood waiting for the demon to appear.

Oz then counts to ten and the sees the demon come running toward the girls. The girls then attacked together. The mini battle with the demon was over in few minutes. Afterward the girls took rags out of their pockets and then cleaned their weapons.

Oz stood a few feet from where the girls are. Standing next to him is Maria. Oz then says, "I think that they have proved themselves. It is time that we gave them the knives."

Maria nodded and said, "It is time. They have come a long way in the last couple of weeks."

Later that night……….Gilmore house…….

Rory, Lane, and Paris just finish setting the table. As Rory heads into the living room tell everyone that dinner was ready, Paris looked at Lane and asked, "What do you think Oz's surprise is?"

Lane shrugged and said, "I really don't know, Paris."

Paris and Lane finished setting out the food. Then everyone else came into the kitchen. They then sat and proceeded to eat. After they ate, Oz looked around the table, Maria, Rory, Lorelai, Paris, and Lane. 

Oz then said, "Ok. Me and Maria have decided that you three," He indicated, the three potentials, Rory, Lane, and Paris. "Have done well in your training. Plus you three did good taking out of that demon. And so we think that you have earned these."

With that he stood and took his bag and removed the bundles. The bundles were the three bringers daggers. Oz then indicated for the three girls to pick one each. After they each picked them up. They smiled as they each looked at the blades.

Oz then said, "Tomorrow, we shall continue with training." The girls nodded.

12/31/02.…………. Oz's training area……….

Rory was standing by her self. She looked around at everyone that was there. She then shook her head. She then thought, I hope things will continue going okay.

Paris is sitting stretching. She is also looking around. Her thoughts are more on not accidentally cutting her self with her new knife. 

Lane was slightly late getting to there. She was in a hurry.

Oz was standing waiting for everyone to arrive. Then his cell phone rang. He answered and began talking to the person on the other end.

Maria walked over to Oz and asked, after he got off of the phone. "Who was it?"

Oz put the cell phone back in his bag and then answered her. He said, "It was Matt. He said that some thing big was going to happen to night."

Maria looked at him and asked, "Did he say what was going to happen?"

Oz shook his head and said, "No. But he did say that we all should be up around sunup tomorrow."

Maria nodded. Then the rest of the trainees arrived. 

10 minutes before sunrise……… 1/1/03

Oz, Maria, Lorelai, Rory, Paris, Lane, Luke, Dean, and Jess, was sitting on the grass on Oz's training area. They were all wondering why they were there. 

5 minutes before sunrise

Oz was the first to notice that something was wrong. But he could not say what it was.

Rory was watching the sky. So she was the first to actually see the darkened sun rise. She then exclaimed, "Look at the sun. Its black."

Every one then also looked up at the darkened sun. Each one had their own reaction. But the biggest reaction was of shock.

Oz stepped away from the others and muttered, "This is not good."

TBC…………………..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.…….

1/3/03.……….. The Independence Inn………… Oz's room……..

Oz was sitting in his room at Lorelai's inn with his head in his hands. He finally shook his overly shaggy head and looked over at the full sized mirror that was in the room.

Ever since the sun disappeared and the reign of Darkness began Oz had been locked up in his room. For some reason he was caught mid transformation, between human and werewolf. He was still trying to figure out a way to return to normal, but as of yet he has been unable to.

Outside his door…………

Maria again stood outside the door to Oz's room. She decided that this was it. She knocked on the door and said, "Oz, its me Maria. Please come out of there. We all need you out here. Please come out. We don't care want you look like."

She then heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door, say, "Don't blame if you go running in fright."

Just then the door was unlocked and the door slowly slid open. What Maria was a slightly disheveled human by the name of Oz.

She then said, "You look normal to me."

Oz then jerked into the room and looked into the mirror but only saw his human self. He then turned back to Maria then he kissed her.

Next Day…………..1/4/03.……….Rory's School……..

Rory and Paris were walking together in between classes discussing their training schedule, not that school had started back up. Just then they were interrupted when they heard a loud female scream echo down the hallway.

The two potential slayers, looked at each other before running down the hall. Soon they arrived in the location were the scream came from, the girls bathroom. Rory and Paris barged thought the throng of people that was gathering already. When they arrived in the bathroom proper, they saw why a girl had screamed for laying in the room was a body of a girl. And that blood was everywhere.

As Rory was checking the body, Paris looked around the room and then saw a message on the mirror, and it was written in blood. Paris reach down and patted Rory on the shoulder and said, "Rory, I think that you need to see this. " As Rory stood, Paris pointed at the mirror. As Rory read the message, she blanched and turned a shade of green.

Later that day………….. Luke's Diner………

The two very shaken girls were telling their watchers what they had seen that day. Oz and Maria looked at each other and wondered what in the world they were going to do to protect the girls.

TBC……………


	6. Chapter 6 Enter the Crimson Knight

Chapter 6.……… Enter the Crimson Knight………….

Woods Outside Stars Hollow………….. 1/5/03

The darkened woods was silent, with little to no animal sounds. Then all of a sudden there is a series of flashes of light. There are also a sudden ripping sound. After this a glowing, pulsing portal opened up and then a figure came stumbling out of it. The portal then cycled shut all by its self.

The Figure picked its self off of the ground, until it is on its hands and then in one quick motion it ripped its helmet off its head and then start to puke everything that was in her stomach. After she was done, she weakly shook her head, and then said, in small voice, "They never said it would be like that." With that she passed out cold.

Three hours later…….. Road…….

Rory was driving along the wooden road. Paris sitting in the passenger seat. They were on the way to their daily training, after school. They were talking about things that have happened over the last couple of days.

After a few minutes Paris stopped talking, when felt a tug. The tug felt like whenever she was around Oz. She looked at Rory and said, "Stop. I feel something near bye."

After Rory pulled over, she could also feel something. They exited the car and grabbed a couple stacks just in case. They then made their way into the woods. After several yards they came across the female.

Rory was the first to see her. She shouted over at Paris, "Hey P, over here. I found someone."

Paris cringed at Rory's use of her new nickname, that Oz gave her. She shook her head and ran over to where Rory was bent over somebody. She then asked, "Is she alive?"

Rory, who had just checked the young woman's pulse said, "Yes. She's just unconscious. You might not to step there." She pointed at where the female had vomited.

Paris nodded and then said, "Lets get her into the car and get her to Maria and Oz." They then each took a end and started to move the female.

It took a few minutes to get her to the car. When they got her into the backseat, Paris said, "I saw a couple things back there that I believe might belong to her I'll get them." She then ran back to the small clearing. She then picked up a crimson helmet and a black handled katana. She then ran back to the car. 

They then quickly drove back to Stars Hollow.

Meanwhile……….Luke's Diner……….

Luke is puttering around in the diner. Cleaning here and there. He was muttering to himself about business was slow. All of a black light flashed through the diner. When the light receded and the normal lighting came back Luke was gone.

Half hour later…….

Rory and Paris pulled up to Luke's Diner and Rory jumped out of the car and ran inside. She quickly looked around and noticed that no one was there. After shouting, she got no answer so she ran back to the car.

As Rory climbed back into the car Paris asked, "What now?"

Rory through the car into gear and pulled back into the street. She then said, "The inn. Oz should be there."

Moments later……. Independence Inn…..

Rory pulled up to the Inn and after climbing out of the car ran inside. Inside the lobby Oz, Lorelei, and Maria were studying books. Oz heard Rory come in, and looked up. He then asked, "What is it R?"

Rory pointed back out to her car, She then said, "Me and Paris found a young women in the woods. She is still alive."

Few minutes later…..

The young women was brought in. When Oz saw her he said, "Willow?"

After a moment of silence, a voice spoke, "Wrong werewolf. The name is Lily Severnia Rosenberg. Willow is my twin. But everybody calls me the Crimson Knight."

TBC……………..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.……………

Stars Hollow………….1/5/03.……… Independence Inn…..

To say the least, but Oz was shocked at this. He never knew that Willow had a sister. Before he could say anything, Lily said, "I am not from this world, or this Realm. I am from a shadow version of this same world. I do not know if the Willow of this world has a sister or not. But right now that is not a concern."

Oz shook his head and then looked around the room. He looked at Lorelai, and Maria. He then asked Lily, "Why are you here?"

Lily also looked around and asked, "Where am I any way?"

Lorelai said, "This is the town Stars Hollow, Connecticut."

Lily shook her head and then said, "I was trying to get to Sunnydale. But I guess I'm going to have to stay here a while until my power reserves recharge."

Rory looked confused and asked, "Are you some kind of robot or cyborg?"

Lily looked at Rory askew, before she chuckled and said, "No. I meant my magic reserves."

Luke's Diner……….short time later………

Luke walked into the diner and sat at a table. He sighed and thought back to what had happened over the last couple of hours. He would never have guessed that there were so many dead people in the area. He was very tired.

TBC…………………


End file.
